One More Time
by L'alto
Summary: He watches quietly from afar.


_**One more time**_

He hides under the cloak and watches them, the two boys sitting side by side on the couch of the Common Room of the Eighth Years' dormitory.

"I'm sorry." Draco says from where he's sitting on the couch, and Harry gives him a tired smile.

"We both did things we aren't proud of in the war, Malfoy. I'm sorry too."

There is a pause, before Harry speaks again. "I never really hated you, you know."

Draco slumps back in his seat and sighs. "Me neither."

He smiles under the cloak.

 **OoOoO**

He stands in the corner of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, careful not to trigger any wards. He might be hidden under the Invisibility Cloak, but he doesn't know if wards can detect him, and he doesn't want to find out. His purpose is simply to watch, and he knows he cannot be seen at all cost.

He watches as Draco's head snaps up, and Harry storms into the room, a scowl on his face.

"Moody much, Potter?" Draco asks, earning him a glare.

"Shut it, ferret. I've had enough trouble at work, I don't need more trouble from you." Harry snaps.

Draco sits back, a hurt look on his face. "Why did you ask me to move in with you, then, since you obviously don't want me here?" He stands up, and Harry sighs before pulling him back down to sit on the couch again.

"Sorry. It's just been a really long day at work. I swear, Robards hates me." Harry puts his face in his hands and sighs again.

Draco gingerly places his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Hey. It's going to be alright." He says awkwardly.

Harry smiles at him. "I hope so."

Under the cloak, he grins.

 **OoOoO**

He stands outside the glass window of the restaurant, watching the two men eat. They are happy together, he notices, and he's glad Harry finally got the courage to ask Draco out a month ago.

As he watches, Draco gently reaches out a hand to adjust Harry's glasses, which had become crooked when Harry laughed at something Draco said. The smile Harry gives him in return is full of love, and Draco gives a similar smile in return.

Anyone watching would hardly believe that Harry and Draco aren't childhood sweethearts, and it's only because he knows better that he knows that this is only their first date.

He smiles under the cloak.

 **OoOoO**

He leans against an oak tree beside the bench and watches as Harry goes down on one knee in front of Draco.

"I love you, Draco. Will you marry me?"

Draco nods, a tear falling down his face and sliding over his wide smile, and Harry hugs him in response.

He cheers quietly under the cloak, a wide grin plastered on his face and a mirroring tear falling from his eye.

Around them, red and yellow leaves dance in the cool autumn breeze.

 **OoOo**

He runs behind Draco, keeping care to stay hidden under the cloak. Draco's face is pinched with worry, unlike his own tear-stained face.

"Healer! Is Harry alright? Please, tell me he's okay." Draco bursts out as soon as he reaches Ward 42.

The Healer shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy. We did all that we could."

Draco walks past the Healer into the ward, where Harry lies motionless on the bed, and sinks to his knees.

"You lied to me. You told me you'd be with me, forever and always. How could you do this to me?" Draco whispers.

Harry lies still, the light in his brilliant green eyes forever snuffed out by the rogue curse the Death Eater sent as Harry and his partner chased him down.

He leaves before he can see Draco start crying.

 **OoOoO**

He Apparates to Number 12 Grimmauld place, and takes off the Invisibility Cloak at last. His silver eyes are bright with tears.

It never gets easier seeing Harry's death, even after so many times.

Yet this is the only way he will get to see his lover ever again.

Shaking with suppressed sobs, Draco sets the Invisibility Cloak on his lap, knowing he will need it when he arrives. He knows he cannot be seen at all cost.

He holds the Time Turner in wrinkled hands, and sobs as he starts to turn it.

He is no fool: he knows his time is up soon. While time may have stopped for the rest of the world, it hasn't stopped for him, and he knows he must be slightly insane to do this so many times, for so many years.

It doesn't matter. One last time, and then he can be with Harry for real.

Forever.

As the world settles around him, he puts on the Invisibility Cloak and Apparates to Hogsmeade.

He enters the Eighth Year dormitories to see two boys sitting side by side on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Draco says, and Harry gives him a tired smile.

"We both did things we aren't proud of in the war, Malfoy. I'm sorry too."

There is a pause, before Harry speaks again. "I never really hated you, you know."

Draco slumps back in his seat and sighs. "Me neither."

Under the Cloak, Old-Draco smiles tearfully.


End file.
